Tatsu Seiryuu
Tatsu Seiryuu '(立つ清流, ''Seiryū Tatsu) is one of the main characters of the Legend of Vendetta series. Tatsu first appears in Chapter #XX A Suprise Barge in the Ship in the LoV manga series, published in Thunderverse Magazine on March 28, 200X. Tatsu is a half-human, half-dragod who can cast water from his body. He is known to be the first of the other three human-dragod hybrids to meet Nicky, and the son of one of the Four Celestial Guardians of the Universe. Appearance Tatsu is depicted as a Japanese young adult male with a light blue colored bob haircut, blue eyes, a light blue scaly tail with a fish like dorsal fins and a caudal fin at the end of his tail, and a slim physique on his body. Tatsu is usually seen wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Whenever he's in his mortal form, his tail vanishes and his blue hair would change into raven black, as a trait he inherited from his human mother. Whenever he's in his beast form, he appears as an large cerulean Asian Lung dragon, with aquatic dorsal fins, cobalt stag-like horns, and a white mane and claws. Development Background '''Origins Childhood and Adolescence Beginning of Modernization Legend of Vendetta: Rise of the Dragods Blue Dragons Arc Zeus Arc Black Ice Arc Engagement Arc Battle for Earth Arc Legend of Vendetta: Celestial Universe Suzaku Arc Seiryuu Arc Byakko Arc Genbu Arc Personality Tatsu is the eternal wide-eyed optimist of the group. He is kind and has a well-spirited nature. He usually looks on the bright side, even when at heavier situations going at hand at times. He is very loyal to his friends and always looks after each of them. With that devotion, Tatsu has a very forgiving attitude, which he cared deeply about his friends, and desires to maintain the strong bonds with them, even when some acts in a bad manner towards him. Along with his kindness, Tatsu is shown to be a mild pacifist, meaning that he detest violence, but has to resort to it in means of self-defense or protecting others. Even so, he wishes to take alternatives to resolve certain conflicts, including wars. Although that Tatsu has a mentality of forgiveness and prefers alternate resolutions, he knew major threats like Zeus and Lein Magnus would not compromise to his appeasements. Naturally with his nice guy attitude, Tatsu is considerably shy and sensitive when it comes to meeting with new people in hopes to make good impressions. He's also introspective, as he generally think of his own actions, and determine possible results he would make. Sometimes, he would feel insecure of himself on any given moment that could embarrass himself (i.e. Tatsu had been hesitating to tell Yui about his polyamorous lifestyle in the episode "Quality Time! Flowing Rivers of the Seiryuus." When Nicky and Randy privately discussed about it with both Seiryuus, Tatsu has been seen acting nervous, covering his face in shame, and eating his shirt in fear). Sometimes, part of his shyness, he tends to blush at sorts of attractiveness, flattery, or affections from Nicky and Randy presented. In occasional times, his shyness might have rendered Tatsu to be minimally feminine-like, as his usual position as "the submissive one" and his secret fondness on crossdressing might've hinted it. Have been through the history of Earth since birth, Tatsu has a well-rounded knowledge on modernization. He's apparently in comparison to the three fellow dragods, he's considered the most intelligent Though, it does not mean he's has a high IQ for advance science and physics, which he may well at least be higher than average levels of smart. With that said, the group tends to relay at Tatsu to give information to them on some subjects he may know while the others may not. While Tatsu is not entirely innocent, or at least that he claims himself that he's not, he apparently has a child-at-heart-like charm, since his own fatherless childhood was less sad than Nicky's or Randy's, which that he had his maternal grandfather in Azure's place. It is proven that since in the episode "Hey, Mama Roxie! Adventures in Dragonsitting!", when dragon sorceress, Laia Seigram, cast a reverse aging spell to him, Nicky, and Randy. Here in that episode, although that he knows it's a shame that he temporarily lost his (physical) adulthood, he was a little more opened to revisit his childhood at the start when Roxie requested to mother the three, while Nicky and Randy were initially reluctant to it. Powers and Abilities * 'Aquakinesis - ' * 'Healing - ' * 'Flight -' * 'Superhuman Strength -' * 'Superhuman Speed -' * 'Immortality -' * 'Extended Oxygen Durability -' * 'Dragon Form - ' * 'Torrent Form - ' Relationships * 'Nicky Vendetta - ' * 'Randy Havoc - ' * 'Roxie Estrella - ' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Zhun Suzaku - ' * 'Azure Qing Seiryuu - ' * 'Yui Seiryuu - ' * 'Aoihana - ' * 'Maternal Grandfather -' * 'Riggie - ' * 'Zeus -' Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Heroes Category:Aquakinetics Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Immortals